


Broken

by et_cetera55



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flint/Reader if you squint v hard, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, rated mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the imagine - Imagine trying to help Flint come to terms with everything he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an imagine/prompt at http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more imagines and drabbles :)
> 
> This is the first time I've written a reader insert fic so I hope it works...

Captain Flint has been prowling about the ship like a man tense and on edge since his rescue from Charles Town. He’s not the only one: two captains and two crews on one ship does not make for a calm atmosphere. So it’s with only a little surprise that you hear the Captain barking out your name as you are about to climb into the longboat. 

The ship has put in to a nearby uncolonised island and you and others from the crew are off to find water and any other provisions you can gather from the jungle at the top of the beach. Flint shouts your name again, this time with a note of warning in his tone. You turn.

“Yes Captain?”

He says nothing, just jerks his head towards his cabin and stalks off.

There’s some elbow nudging and murmurs from the crew already on the longboat but you are used to ignoring them by now. Of course they all think you’re fucking the Captain, or rather, that he is fucking you. It works in your interest really: as long as Captain Flint is alive then you’re safe from all the aggressive squabbling that’s inevitable on a long hunt for a prize. No one’s going to touch the Captain’s toy, so you’re safe. So long as Flint remains Captain...

You shrug your shoulders at the other men and quickly follow your captain into his cabin. As you enter the gloomy room, shutting the door behind you, you wish, not for the first time, that it was just as simple as you being the Captain’s toy, rather than the sort of confidante role you’ve had thrust on you ever since Gates... died.

“Sit,” Flint commands from where he is pacing by the window.

You sit and wait, a little nervous. The Captain says nothing but turns to the window, leaning against the frame as if it were the only thing holding him up. As you look a bit more closely at his face you wonder if perhaps that is the case.

Silence is not a new thing between you two. You’ve shared many: silences tinged with anxiety before a battle, triumph after a victory, even those which seemed to you to be laced with sexual anticipation and perhaps frustration (although you have half-convinced yourself you imagined those as the Captain as never acted on them and you haven’t dared to). But this silence, this silence is different. This silence is full of menace and dread, as if the very devil himself were lurking in the corner of the room. You grip the arms of the chair a little tighter to resist the urge to check over your shoulder.

Flint turns back towards you and you flinch as you see his haggard, haunted expression.

“So many,” he cries in a hoarse whisper.

“So many?” you question, but he appears to ignore you as he almost staggers to the desk and sitls down heavily in his seat, bowing his head into his hands. He looks up at you again, his eyes bloodshot and wild-looking.

“So many have died. _I_ have _killed_ so many. But it is lost. It is all lost.”

You don’t know what to say. He’s a pirate captain, of course he’s killed. You’ve all killed. And will face judgement in the next life you know, but that just makes you fight and kill all the harder, to postpone the judgement for as long as possible. A pirate has little room for remorse.

But the Captain is still staring at you, almost beseeching you and not knowing what else you can do you slowly reach an arm across the desk. Flint grabs at your hand with both of his, pulling it towards him and clutching it in a grip that is vice-like. He bows his head over it and you hear him whisper,

“Thomas. Oh God, Thomas, I failed you. I failed you.”

You don’t know who this Thomas is, or why Flint thinks he has failed him, but as your hand starts to become wet with the Captain’s tears you begin to wonder how on earth you can put this apparently broken man back together.

And what will happen to you if you can’t...


End file.
